Time of Bane
by Helltanz98
Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.
1. Chapter 1

Time of Bane

Chapter 1

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yeah I need to turn off my story generator in my mind, eh whatever, here's my Magical Naruto story, unlike most magical Naruto stories that I have encountered, course the last one I read was a year and a half ago at least, Naruto will still use Ninja abilities.

Naruto has a bloodline, you should be able to figure it out I use it in almost all my stories, do not expect him to use though, I am just telling you, though the speech should pretty much hint of its existence, also Kakashi and Naruto aren't on good terms, so this might evolve into bashing of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

In that regards I think the only story I have planned is _March of Strife_ that doesn't seriously rip Sasuke a new one every few paragraphs.

EDIT: May 25, 2009 under rewrite

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction. Though you should know that, the site is .

-

-

Story Begin

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Uzumaki Naruto was not your average child.

No: indeed most certainly not, most children did not have a nine tail fox that was several stories' high sealed in the navel of their belly. Nor were many children supposed to be regarded as the savior of the village hidden in the Leaves, Fire Country's premiere ninja village.

Admittedly this wish was ignored by most individuals, though no beatings had occurred, well not for a while, the last person to try had been received by his only family, a pet parakeet, in plastic bag filled with the man's ashes. Mainly this was because the boy had become strangely elusive after his fourth birthday.

Some had hypothesized, these were the same who were instantly laughed at if they brought it up or carted off to the mental ward, that without Naruto's calming influence Itachi had massacred the Uchiha clan, or some other ridiculous notion.

Mizuki sneered. 'This was to easy.' The traitorous chunin had just stolen the infamous scroll of forbidden jutsu. 'Oh shit.' The chunin slid to a halt. 'An ANBU black ops returning from a mission, maybe.' Wondered the chunin. Surveying the approaching figure. 'Hmm, maybe not.' Thought Mizuki noting the lack of ANBU mask. 'Of course the guy does have a katana strapped to his back, so he could have just taken the mask off, maybe the things didn't breathe well.' Pondered Mizuki concerning the chances of such and encounter.

Naruto noticed an approaching figure, running away from the village seemed more likely, at least to Naruto's mind. Deciding the village's problem did not concern him at the moment, meaning the man was not his enemy unless the person chose to make that decision.

Naruto leaped to the next tree proceeding to his destination, his home outside the walls of the Village of the leaves.

Mizuki realized he had been spotted and somebody was coming from behind, but if this was an off duty ANBU, he wouldn't stand a chance, and well he couldn't afford to be delayed either. 'I need to come up with a plan.'

Unfortunately it was too late as Umino Iruka had already arrived, and was blocking Mizuki's intended escape route.

'Shit'

The other academy instructor really didn't look happy to see his coworker, pissed might have been an apt description. "Stop right there Mizuki hand over the forbidden scroll you traitor."  
Mizuki growled unleashing his Fuuma Shuriken. Iruka managed to evade in time, however the Shuriken headed right for the approaching figure.

Naruto glanced unconcerned at the incoming blade; raising his hand he caught the blade in the exact method he had been instructed. Naruto sniffed disapprovingly such large Shuriken weren't practical. Naruto vanished increasing his speed from leisurely pace to anti jonin level attack.

The arts of the ninja were something he had of course received education in, though the tutoring had come from two different sources. Personally the arts of combat were useful but they did have their flaws.

Mizuki muttered a quiet: "Shit." Watching the approaching figure vanish in a blur and begin his approach. The traitorous chunin's face twisted into a grimace as tried to figure out what to do.

Iruka wondered what Mizuki was concerned, in response the dry leaves of the forest floor crunched igniting into a hellish firestorm.

On a branch stood, one Iruka to assumed was a fellow ninja, Naruto. The blond glanced at the two chunin.

Mizuki panicked hurling his remaining large Shuriken at the stoic blonde staring down at the two.

Naruto raised his hand and with a thought counterattacked. A blast of white fire erupted from his palm. The flare missile spell, upper journeyman level fire element easily melted the cheap steel of the shuriken.

His techniques were different than ninjutsu, and both ultimately held their own advantages and ultimately in a fight it mattered who was stronger.

"Hmm, weakling." Naruto made a gesture and Mizuki was blasted backwards hitting the back of his skull on a tree, sending the traitor into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower, office of the Hokage, the following morning

Officially in the bingo books, mainly Rock, and Mist village, Uzumaki Naruto, not that his name was listed, more promentintly known simply as the Goryo was labeled as an S class ninja Hijutsu and Kinjutsu specialist.

It was suspected to wield multiple summoning contracts, actually Naruto did not have a summoning contract at all, nor had he signed a summoning contract, but he did now how to summon creatures none the less.

Also listed was that he was not aligned, or atleast known to be aligned, with any major ninja village, or any one else for that matter, at least in a permanent fashion. All the information was rather vague some said he was a ghost, or a demon, a remant of a long dead Shinobi from the great wars. Descriptions varied in every tale as did the origins of this strange person.

The one thing that was known to hold true that he was a rival to Kages. Of course truth be told the current ninja village Kages were, while powerful there were jonin capable of defeating them.

Only the leaders of Fire and Lighting countries premier ninja villages truly deserved the infamous rank Kage, and even then the Hokage of Fire country's Premier ninja village was getting on in years.

As it stood the information recorded in the bingo books of the countries were for the most part incorrect, at least in regard to some information. Like that stupid piece in Mists bingo book that said he was part of some insect user clan, or Rock's implications of him holding the contract of Carrion Birds.

The aging Sarutobi clan head and the leader of the strongest of the five hidden villages greeted the blond as he entered his office.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama." Uzumaki Naruto was tall for his age comparable to Uchiha Itachi's height at his age and his techniques of course were known for their odd effects on the body.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes thank you for coming my boy," It really did bother the old man to call on the fourth's legacy like this but there really wasn't much choice. "I am sure you were looking forward to staying in your own residence for a few days. However as you know the accademy graduation exams recently occurred, and after that event the scroll of forbidden jutsus was stolen, I believe you are familiar with it?"

"I have glanced over it Hokage-sama."

"Yes senior Chunin Iruka, one of the accademy instructors, identified you as the one who defeated Mizuki the one who recently stole the scroll of Forbiden jutsus from this tower. Is this correct?"

A senior chunin was the highest quality of Chunin and one who had served for a number of years, it varied by village, and generally were more powerful then regular chunin who made up the standing forces of shinobi villages or fresh chunin.  
Naruto nodded. "I responded in self defense to an attack by one of this 'Mizuki's' Fuuma Shuriken." Shuriken were cheap disposable weapons employed by ninja or at least that was what they were meant as, typically they were made of cheap low quality steel.

"Yes Naruto I am sure your actions were quite justified. Mizuki was aprehended with nothing but a minor concusion."  
The blond shrugged he really didn't think killing Mizuki would have been good for his relations with the village he lived next to, "I believed this was a shinobi matter of the Leaf village so I chose to forego a lethal blow." Acknowledged Naruto.

"Yes," Responded the aging village leader reasurringly. "Naruto your actions are not in question I am merely confirming the situation of last night."

He nodded, confirming the events of last night was a sound move in regards to the security of the village, "I understand this."  
"This most recent graduating class is what concerns me."

Naruto produced a small paper fan waving it lightly rather than vocalizing his point it wouldn't do for some one to be listening in.

"Yes, young Sasuke, it is for this reason and others indeed, I would ask that you lend your strength to the village of the leaf."

A brief moment passed where Naruto's eyes darkened, "I have no experience teaching Hokage-sama, however my blade is yours, your enemies are my enemies, those who oppose you will know hell's embrace." Stated the blond, after all he did greatly appreciate the Sandaime.

"Uh, thank you Naruto." Stated the sandaime, it was most unlike the blond to make such a declaration.

Naruto's face had remained impassive at the hokage's somewhat surprised response, as it had been for several years now. It was of course the hokage Naruto appreciated not the village, but the village was who Naruto was on 'bad terms' with.

The Hokage was still somewhat depressed over the cause of change but it was in the past and nothing could change it. "Thank you from coming, Naruto, you are correct Young Sasuke is a pressing matter," Stated Sarutobi confirming what Naruto already supsected was the case. "the civilian council is highly adamant he receive, that he be trained, in this matter they quite forceful about assigning Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, to train the last Uchiha scion loyal to the leaf village."

"He has never passesd a team," Naruto remarked, of course the Hokage already knew this piece of information. "though this aside the reason for his selection is that he is the only _Konoha Shinobi_ who wields a sharignan eye."

"Yes however it is likely that Kakashi will focus on Uchiha Sasuke more so than the boy's other team mates, something the council would I am afraid would approve of, as such actions would favor Sasuke. His teamates are Haruno Sakura she graduated with top marks, however she lacking in practical skills."

"As you say and the other."  
"Another from a civilain family Tojo Aida, he excels at taijutsu, however his chakra reserves are not as substantial as young Sasuke, they are superior to the almost nonexistent reserve of young Haruno Sakura." Sarutobi commented, "While I believe Tojo may make a perhaps useful shinobi he and his teamates do not seem likely to particpate well together. I fear it is a diaster in the making."

"Hmm, you are likely correct Hokage-sama." Naruto stated accepting the dossiers from the accademy that the aging village leader had passed over.  
"It is also likely the council will push for Kakashi's new team, as it is very likely they will be passed regardless of whether they deserve it, to be given additional privliges, though I doubt most will be little more than a C rank mission, it would still pose a risk he being as you said the last remaining Konoha Uchiha."

"Your bird knows the location of my home, should you require my assistance do not hesitate to ask." Naruto vanished in flash of light.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, The Tower of Harbinger

The building known as 'The Tower of Harbinger' was something of an urban legend, it was invisible the majority of the time, it had earned its name when it had appeared when the Kyubi had been on the war path, and then vanished.

In truth it wasn't actually a tower but rather a buried structure that only the central spire peirced still into the air, the structure was intact, completely preserved.

The structure was not accesible from underground, well not safely accesible, powerful defense protected the structure from would be intruders.

Amongst the more tangible defenses were metal automatons, similar yet much more sophisticated, and indeed capable of carrying out orders on their own, than the puppets utilisized by Sunagakure's ninja.

This was the residence of Uzumaki Naruto, he resided in in the central spire. The spire's corridors were decorated with many weapons, swords, spears, bows, amongst many others, indeed as well were many books and scrolls detailing varying powers and techniques, and the powerful spells Naruto often made use of, though these objects were nothing incomparision to those found with in the library, armory, or Naruto's personal bedchamber.

Naruto examined the tome, indeed it would appear his suspicion had been indeed correct certain Ninjutsu were based off magic or at least developed along side one another, the school of Illusion and Genjutsu were very much similar, and most Ninjusu were either alteration or destruction inspired, though summoning of the ninja arts could be equated to some degeneration of the school of conjuration, the whole issue had been brought up by the use of a lightning jutsu the blond had encountered on his return home, which was almost identical to one of Naruto's journeyman level School of Destruction Lightning oriented spells.

Unfortunately magic had its flaws just like ninjutsu, ninjutsu of course being slightly easier to learn so long as you had access to Chakra, magic on the other hand required patently larger reserves.

Naruto turned to his next task continuing the restoration of the city, the process was slow mainly due to the intermittent, at best, prescence of the structure's new master.

As it was unlikely the _team of Kakashi _would particpate in anything warranting the precence of the blond, Naruto foresaw the next week would be extremely tedious as he busied himself to repair the structure.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yeah, I have this habit of not going over boring details like training, as you note in most my stories, the only one I would have perhaps had the patience to write the events before the main stories beginning would have been _I will Strive _or the _I will Strive _AU_ March of Strife_. But anyway that was chapter 1, on the matter of _I will Strive _it will differ from canon after the Tsunade retrieval arc ends, though it is certain things will be quite different from canon in this story besides Naruto and the other Konoha ninja, ah you'll see. Anyway comments?

-

-

Helltanz's suggested read: I urge everyone to read _Till Eternity's End_ by the-Silent-Muse.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

Helltanz's notes: Welcome to Chapter two see author's note that is at the bottom of chapter on possible pairings.

Just so were clear Sasuke is an ass, Tojo Aida, Team Seven's third teammate will probably be transferred or get killed off.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, City of the Fallen, The Tower of Harbinger

The re construction of the majestic structure underneath the Tower was proceeding though it would be a while before everything was fully restored, most likely it would be a handful of years until repairs were complete.

After all the master of the structure was hardly present an entire month before he was drawn away at such a pace it would be at least another half a decade before the structure was fully repaired.

Naruto glanced out over the terrace the plants here in the City of the Fallen always bloomed year round no dying cycle rather, winter was non existent here. Naruto collected another cluster of leaves and stored them away.

This place was isolated from the outside world only linked to it by its master and the supplies he brought to repair the once majestic structure, or the occasional Fauna interloper, such as now.

The Hokage's hawk settled itself on the terrace, on its leg tied a message bearing its master's seal.

"All ready he calls, has the council been so foolish to allow a team out after only a month of making genin." Naruto muttered mostly talking to himself, "Mayhap this one thinks an assassination would be a kinder gift to the old man," He suppressed the urge to scowl as he contemplated things. "yes presenting the heads of those simpletons, perhaps yes, none the less let us see." Stated the blonde taking the scroll.

The blonde read the message scowling. "How bothersome, and no teleporting…" the blonde snorted. "Such a bore." Blue Rose petals swirled around Naruto's feet.

It would seem that teleporting was far, far to much like the famed technique of the yondaime hokage and that would draw a great deal of intention.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's tower

"Your Hawk found me I trust this is important." Stated Naruto ignoring the chunin and two Elders who were also occupying the room, those people were irrelevant to him.

The aging hokage nodded, hoping that Naruto hadn't been too busy. "Ah yes thank you for coming." He turned back to the others in the room, "If everyone would please leave."  
"Sarutobi-" The wrinkled old piece of shit began with a frown that really did cause the so called 'venerable' elder's face to really look like a prune.

That was as far as Homura go before a blood red root erupted from the ground. "He said leave don't and you will be fertilizer." The tendril of Hell grass tightened its grip before throwing everyone save Naruto and the Hokage from the room.

"Well I suppose that is one way to get something done," Remarked Sarutobi, "but was the tree root necessary?" He inquired not looking forward to the complications that response would have.

Naruto shrugged, as far as he was concerned it just be passed off as ninjutsu. "I hadn't thought you would want them getting frost bite."

"Yes well that is true," Sighed the Hokage. "Team Seven was dispatched earlier this morning on a common c rank bodyguard mission to the land of waves, however they were attacked by a pair of chunin missing ninja from mist."  
Naruto scoffed. "And Hatake could not handle these chunin ninja?" He remarked distastefully in regards to the cycloptic ninja.

"Actually it's the opposite we believe the next opponent will be a jonin, the ninja are apparently in the employ of a business magnate by the name of Gato, who has a monopoly on both the reputable and disreputable trade in this particular region..." By which of course the elderly Hokage meant the nation of wave. "It would be highly beneficial in addition to assisting team seven and more importantly to the council protecting the last remaining Uchiha who is loyal to Konoha if you would eliminate Gato."

Naruto nodded assassination missions were something he could deal with a whole lot easier than bodyguard missions."So be it."  
"And don't crucify Kakashi." Added the aging leader of the village hidden in the leaves as quickly as he was able.  
His response more or less amounted to a raised eyebrow, he generally kept that level of violence reserved for enemies. "I had no such intention, Hokage-sama."

"If only everyone could be as mature as you are." Again the aging Hokage sighed, really the 'dispute' between the two was such a bother. "please be fast catching up with Team Seven."

After a moment the blonde nodded, "Is that all?"  
"Yes that's all."

Naruto vanished in flash of light.

'I asked him not to do that.' The hokage thought with sigh, well as long as he doesn't use it on the mission hopefully stone won't do anything.

-

Nami no Kuni

The jonin level missing ninja and Hatake Kakashi's fight had persisted for several minutes, it was indeed fortune's small blessing Nami was only a day by ninja traveling speed that Naruto would arrive in time to see Kakashi imprisioned in the Suroi no jutsu... by the Kiri no Kiijin.

'Well this is amusing,' He paused, 'I should rescue Kakashi first.' Naruto flicked hand the temperature of the water dropped rapidly freezing.

Both Jonin broke away from the ice as fast as they could.

Naruto appeared out of the ice in a swirl of blue rose petals unaffected by the cold. The blonde directing an array of frozen spears at Zabuza.

The three genin were surprised, well allright somewhat surprised. Sasuke was more irritated that someone had had to save Kakahsi and it hadn't been him. Sakura was surprised wondering if it was reinforcements, and Tojo was of similar mind.

Kakashi panted before realization struck the cycloptic jonin. 'Oh no the Hokage must have sent _him_.'

Zabuza was of a a slightly different opinion mostly his attention was drawn by the fact of the rather extreme patch of cold that had settled. 'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!.' Well the rapidly decreasing temperature had created a block of negative two hundred degree dry ice around the ex seven swordsman of the mist. All hilarity aside that hurt and was cold, especially considering the swordsman didn't wear a shirt. The jonin hastily made it to a tree branch, avoiding being scured by the ice spears, he pondered his next move, and figure who the hell had just shown up.

Hell indeed, at least if the Bingo book was to be believed.

Naruto stepped onto the ice which began to shift braking off and forming separate parts... till this was complete, there stood a large ice construct, a massive spider, the beast clicked its pincers... it was awaiting the ghost's command.

Naruto stood atop his new creation, his eyes shining with unholy mirth, far more terrible than the Kyubi had ever been, for that demon had simply been bored... this demon was acting on a more powerful motivation. The Icy demonic spider struck at a single gesture from its master swiping aside trees, while Naruto prepared his second idea. The shinobi had laid their cards on the table, and Zabuza had come out on the bottom, the spider released a spray of deadly gas.

The jonin knew he was in no shape to handle a fresh opponent so he did what he could, he choose to withdraw from the battle.

Naruto's construct disolved its purpose done.

The blonde appeared before the group of Konoha shinobi.

"Hmm, you all appear to be intact." Stated Naruto's vapid voice as he went about surveying the group.

"Naruto." Inquired the chakra drained jonin instructor panting. "Please tell me you're here because the Sandaime?"

"You should be a betting man rather than a Shinobi Hatake," The blonde commented in a still bland tone. "of course Hokage-sama sent me. Who else has as much _free time_ as this one to waste saving groups such as yours from your own folly."

Hatake Kakashi gritted his teeth, _he_ was right, he had been reckless in dealing with Momochi Zabuza. "Your not going to kill me when I pass out in like three seconds are you?"  
"No."  
Kakashi started to say something unforunately he lost concionseness before he was able to finish whatever it was he was intending.

"Well what are you fools whating for pick up the idiot."  
"Why the hell should we?" Demanded Sakura angrily.

He glared at the pink haired kuniochi. "He's your teacher, and personally I don't care if he dies or not," The blonde stated with a carefree shrugg before sneering, "actually its better if he dies." A swirling fire ball materializes in Naruto's hand.

"Okay we're getting him" shouts Tojo rushing over pushing Sakura out of the way.  
-

Nami no Kuni, Home of Tazuna super awesome bridge builder

Naruto plus team seven enter the room Kakashi was currently laid up in at Tazuna's house in the country of wave.

"Ah you're awake Kakashi-san." States Tsunami also entering the room.

"Get up Hatake."

"Uh Naruto-"

Naruto kicks Kakashi in the ribs rather violently, "Shut up fool and get up I refuse to deal with dead weight so either get up and train these fools or I let them die," He really wasn't going to seeing as it had been the Hokage's request, but it was a good motivation for the lazy slacker, "personally I don't care."

"Why you -"

Naruto's hand lashed out catching Sasuke by the throat. "Be silent or you die. Again I repeat personally I don't care if you survive," The blonde snarled one eye rolling to stare unnaturally at the dark haired boy. "after all if you die and Hatake dies then Konoha no longer has the Sharingan."

Sasuke struggled briefly before being dropped on his ass nearly uncounicous.

Before Sakura could shriek about her Sasuke she was back handed into the ground. "I will be outside Hatake, train your team or do not, I again care not." Naruto vanishes in a swirl of blue rose petals.

-

Nami no Kuni, Zabuza's Hide out

Gato bounced his cane off the tiles, now normally he'd be making a fuss like he had planned to when he had heard Tazuna was still alive but the fact was Zabuza's reaction didn't seem to be good, "So what happened demon of the mist."

The Kiri no Kiijin didn't respond turning through his bingo book.

"Zabuza!" shouted the shipping magnate angrily at being ignored.  
"Hold on a minute," The missing ninja wave his hand gesturing for the man to quiet down while he read. "Gato I am looking for something."  
Gato scowled. "Aren't you supposed to be a super hot shot missing ninja, why the hell isn't that bridgebuilder dead."

"They had some one else with them this time, I had Kakashi beat," The former member of the infamous seven swordsmen of the mist paled, "oh shit… S Class Ninja 'Goryo' Master of varying secret and forbidden techniques notable summons Spiders and insects constructed of the elements, charecteristacally makes his appearance in a flurry of blue rose petals. Goryo has no known village affiliations. The following actions have been confirmed to have been taken by Goryo:

Interfered with the Kiri Bloodline Purge

To have murdered Two of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist

Massacre at Houraijima Island, Mizu no Kuni

Massacre at Hijiri Island, Mizu no Kuni

Massacred two divisions of Stone Shinobi at Mount Hakurei, Tsuchi no Kuni

Massacred Three divisions of Stone Shinobi at Mount Daisetsu, Tsuchi no Kuni

Tore off the Godaime Tsuchikage's arm at Mount Asahi, Tsuchi no Kuni

Tsuki no Kuni Military Coup, particularlly the Higurashi Shrine battle, Tsuki no Kuni

Slaughter at the Forest of Sorrow, Mori no Kuni…" Zabuza stopps reading abruptly.

"Zabuza-sama?" inquires a girl in a Kiri ANBU mask at Zabuza's side.

-

-

Nami no Kuni, Home of Tazuna super awesome bridge builder, Dinner

Naruto returned catching sight of Inari, after having sucessfully pissed off the konoha Ninja. 'Interesting those eyes are is it possible?' His aether settled back as the scan spell disengaged, 'Yes I do believe someone has been bad.' The blonde chuckled.

"What are you laughing-" the boy promptly collapsed suddenly asleep with a smile on his face.

The blonde let his power flare, "Silence," He ordered, "your ignorance is bliss child, you do not need to know what will happen. Tsunami-san I require a word with you, in private, you need not worry the boy is merely in dream land."

The ninja stared wondering how Naruto had used a jutsu with out hand seals, at least the genin wondered for that reason...

Sasuke stood up.

"Sit down." Ordered Naruto the fire ball returning to his hand.

"Maa Maa sit down Sasuke." Stated Kakashi as Naruto left with Tsunami. A barrier of energy was felt springing to life by Kakashi.

-

"Tsunami-san if I may ask who was the boy's father?"

Tazuna's daughter didn't answer.

Naruto didn't really need to answer the questions the scan spell had already more or less confirmed his rabidly paranoid suspicions. "I presume the boy's biological father was a Shinobi?"

"I… I think so."  
The blonde eyes narrowed, oh come on besides 'his kind' the only people who tossed balls of fire were ninja and demons, "Think?

"… he could change his eyes turned like the other Konoha ninja."

He irritably narrowed his eyes before responding, "I am not a Shinobi of Konoha," He remarked frigidly. "so he possessed the Sharingan, I expected as much. You are under no circumstances to mention this to any of the Konoha shinobi, least of all Uchiha Sasuke… I stress that they not be told it may very well save their lives."

"Why what about Inari, is that man going to come back if he knows about Inari?"  
"Possibly though I doubt it." Stated Naruto in his ever vapid tone of voice. "Does Tazuna know anything about the boy's father's eyes?"  
"No."

"Good, never mention it to any one, unless something happens to the boy." Naruto walks out of the house into the forest vanishing in a swirl of blue rose petals.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Team 7 abuse, I am sure you don't mind. And you get some Alternate Universe detail. Zabuza will still attempt to kill Tazuna so the Wave arc will proceed. Next chapter will obviously cover Kakashi teaching Team Seven how to climb trees, at least it will start with that.

Right so you get a small bit on Naruto's exploits. I do not operate by Naruto Geography, I might use the country names but I may still make up new countries and villages and stuff like that.

Fair warning Naruto and Orochimaru are actually on decent terms in this story so if you want Orochimaru dead early on in this story not gonna happen, I mean he will die eventually but it won't happen in the chunin exams.

-

Rather than tell you what charecters I will allow I will tell you what ones I know I won't allow:

Tsunade

Anko

Tayuya

Kin (Maybe not one hundred percent sure)

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

Helltanz's notes: Uh yes I apologize for not answering you question last time Anbu Agent, Naruto is one year older than the rookie nine, though he appears to be physically older than that, think Itachi during the massacre. As for Naruto's title Goryo is a type of Japanese Ghost, I went decided to use this one rather than one of the others such Gen-ei or another title such as Yoma, among several others in the end.

Lots of Inuyasha references in this story, some demons and locations are directly borrowed, no jewel of four souls though. Haven't watched wave arc in a long time… to lazy to watch DVDs. Any way obviously some things are different about wave arc… just roll with it here is chapter three.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's house

"Heroes don't exist!" protests Inari

"Of course they exist." Protested Sakura eying Sasuke _her hero._

A voice spoke up, "Heroes do exist boy… just not in the way you imagine or this little whore imagines… a hero is a revered figure to one group of people and an enemy or a monster to another group." Stated… who else Naruto. "A hero is some one who can inspire actions and courage in the hearts of the weak. In the end I prefer a massacre over having a hero."

"What do you mean?"  
The blonde frowned, "Being a hero is a pain in the ass, especially if you're a ninja… you have to deal with fans… even more assassins… stalkers… lots of publicity."

"This has to do with that war up in Tsuki doesn't it?" Remarked Kakashi finally setting aside his dirty adult book, which Tsunami had been glaring at.  
Naruto voice was as monotonous as ever when he responded to the inquiry by team seven's instructor. "Yes it does Hatake."

Team sevens genin stared before one of them asked for all of them, "Now what happened on the moon?" Asked Tojo, wondering what's going on, and what exactly the Moon had anything to with the crazy blonde ninja.

"No," Their teacher corrected before Naruto made a snide comment like he expected him to on the subject, "Tsuki no Kuni Tojo, about four years ago Naruto participated in the revolution in that country he is hailed as one the heroes of the revolution his puppet technique single handily won the battle of Higurashi Shrine." Stated Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged, "Heroes are merely people who are capable of doing feats many deem impossible. To kill some one like Gato is an easy task. For a shinobi… death is the reason for existing… shinobi are trained killers… the sooner these weaklings realize that the more chance they may yet survive."

"Naruto." Kakashi started to object, he really didn't want his first 'successful' genin team to be introduced to some of the harsher ideologies of shinobi life this early.  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What you have something to object about Hatake? Any warrior exist to kill… that is purpose… just because you and I started sooner makes no difference… they will have to learn… just as we did… that is what it is they will kill or they will die… so is the law of nature."

Sasuke bulked up at this statement "What could you know about that?" He demanded staring at Naruto.

"More than your pathetic mind could ever comprehend." Stated the blonde leaving for other parts of the island.

-

-

Nami no Kuni, Forest near Tazuna's village

-

With Naruto

-

"That guy must be one the ninja guarding the bridge builder, lets get him boys." Shouted the leader of the band of thugs.

The mercenaries charged recklessly.

The blonde turned unconcerned two massive earth constructs erupted from the ground. Both creatures took the form of immense Centipedes.

The horde of stone insects crashed down on the band of hired thugs.

As it stood Naruto had no interest in wasting his time getting into what amounted to a taijutsu fight of sorts with a bunch of common thugs.

The bugs stone apendages tore through Gato's men leaving blood and gore spattered across the ground.

"What a bore." He drawled not even concerned with the carnage caused by his two magical creations.

The insectoid constructs clicked their mouth pieces in aggreement and once again burrowed into the ground.

Magic had a number of uses, and several different separate groupings or houses, which were of course further subdivided into further divisions based on subject. In some cases these subdivisions were further divided into more specific groups.

Ultimately the subdivisions didn't really matter what you called them, be it the order of whatever, schools, disclipines ultimately it basically all amounted to a power that could be harnessed.

Due to the diversity of the techniques however magic users required a lot of time to study to perfect their own repetoire of spells, ninjutsu was quite a bit easier to learn.

-

With Kakashi's team

The four Konoha ninjas gathered in a small clearing in the forest that was near Tazuna's house in the land of waves. Kakashi was presently supporting himself with crutches, still exhausted from Chakra depletion.

Kakashi sharp nose, heightened both as an advanced ninja and due to his contract with the dogs, detected the release of blood, but decided to ignore it.

Sakura perked up at the slight narrowing of their teacher's sole visible eye. "Kakashi-sensei is something the matter."  
"No everythings fine." He muttered, at least he hoped everything was fine, he shrugged Naruto was perfectly capable of handling himself anyway.

The sole suvivor of the Uchiha massacre crossed his arms as they gathered around their teacher and waited for instructions. "So why are we here we should be training." He stated in an annoyed tone.

"Oh but we are going to be training Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said using his ever creepy eye smile, as Sasuke scowled. "Sakura why don't you educate the boy on what exactly Chakra is."

The pink hair kuniochi uses a scroll to explain that Chakra is the mix of energy from the body and the spirit, and by forming hand seals and "molding" the chakra you perform all of the techniques that you use.

Kakashi nods and praises her on her knowledge though Tojo and Sasuke agree that you can learn using your body instead of your brain.

"That is because you do not understand the mechanics of what you guys are doing you will not be able to fully utilize your chakra. So you will be training to learn how to better use their chakra by climbing trees."  
"Tree climbing," Sakura exclaimed, "but we did that in the academy?" She stated looking at their teacher in disbelief.  
A moment passed and Kakashi began to smirk, "With out your hands." He added looking forward to the looks he was about to get, showing off to genin was so fun.  
"What!" All three genin exclaimed at the seemingly impossible task to accomplish in this clearing, and vaguely wondering if their teacher was nuts.

Chakra swirls around the white haired jonin, "Watch." Kakashi demonstrated the lesson by then gathering chakra at his feet and then he proceeds to walk crutches and all up the tree until he was completely vertical.

Looking on in amazement, the three prepared for their turns, some slightly more confident than others.

"With this you will build your control. You guys may want to get a running start," he added, "use these Kunai to mark your progress." And with that he tossed a trio of the standard issue ninja throwing knives in front of the respective genin.

Sasuke managed to get a little more then half way to the first branch before he bounced off the tree. While Tojo, due to his slightly larger than normal reserves but about average control managed to make it about four fifths of the way up before blasting off. Sakura, in part due to her exceptionally weak reserves which lent her great control, managed to go all the way to the first branch with no problem at all.

"Well keep practicing." Stated Kakashi. "I'll go to see what Naruto is up to." He stated hobbling off with his book in one hand.

-

- the forest clearing Naruto was in

"Geez one of your Kinjutsu rituals." Stated Kakashi staring at the corpses.

The blonde was unconcerned with the carnage, "Humph, an uneducated fool would believe such a thing I wouldn't waste energy using such on these weaklings." Stated the blonde as a raven pecked out an eye of a thug. "Though these weaklings do make good sacrifices."

A loud click came from behind Kakashi, who jumped away quickly. "The hell?" He exclaimed landing on another tree branch.  
"Hell indeed." The large fowl like bird lowered its head to devour a body. "Tekkei enjoys human blood as a snack, and at times she is very useful."

"Right I'll take your word for it." States Kakashi quietly thinking 'psycho.'

"The treat was appreciated Uzumaki-sama." Stated the bird after slurping down the body of the unfortunate thug whole.

"Sure." He responded before the large bird vanished in a plume of flame.

Team seven's jonin instructor looked around the area, "So the other birds?" He inquired the good thing about having Naruto around was that he'd keep the number of thugs his team would have to fight down.

"Just others birds I summoned." A raven the size of a dog slices Kakashi's arm open sending the injured jonin to the ground... "Hmmm."

"Control your-"  
"I would not finish that sentence," Naruto warned, birds were extraordinarily prideful creatures who did not tolerate insults well. "Hatake you might die in your present state even if you did open the eight gates."  
Naruto vanished in a swirl of blue petals, leaving the injured jonin to go back to Tazuna's home under his own power.

Even injured Kakashi was of course more than capable of dispatching any further thugs, not that there was much concern over that.

-

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's house

Kakashi returned much later but mostly intact other than a few more cuts on his limbs, and missing his utility pouch. "Naruto I need my ninja tool bag back."  
The blonde looked up unconcerned, "I have not the faintest clue of what you are talking about Hatake."

Admittedly harassing the jonin was all Naruto was really willing to do considering the mission he had been given, "Give me my book." Growled the cycloptic jonin in question extending his hand.

"Book I thought you wanted your bag?" The blonde inquired unconcerned. Admittedly Kakashi was just some one who he ultimately didn't get along well with for a variety of reasons, and since killing was obviously out of the question he could really just make his time in wave a pain.  
Kakashi glared.

Naruto was far from concerned at the harsh look, the spiky haired jonin could just suck it up a few days with out porn never killed anyone. "As I said I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Summon your damn bird and give me back my Book."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in smug satisfaction. "You will have to be more specific I don't know what book your talking about," He inquired in a facsimile of politeness. "nor do I know what bird you are referring perhaps if you said the name?" The blonde further questioned, knowing fully that Kakashi had no idea, "Well I must be going."

"How the hell does he do that?" demanded Sasuke angrily as Naruto vanished.

The leader of team seven scowled, "Hijutsu I believe. Some kind of specialized advanced technique, and it can't be copied by the Sharingan." Kakashi's voice indicated he probably had tried on more than one occasion.

"Why the hell not? The Sharingan is unstoppable." Protested Sasuke irritated at the apparent slight to his oh so mighty family's vaunted blood line trait.

-

Naruto appeared in the forest. "Hmm it appears I have a guest this morning." He murmured just loud enough that a shinobi would hear.  
The girl turned around sharply, she was dressed in a simple pink kimono, it appeared to have been homespun.

"Medical herbs… hmm." He remarked surveying the area, "You should be careful girl thugs seem to be a prevalent species in these parts."

She seemed to relax slightly, at least it appeared she was letting her guard down, "Are you a Samurai?"  
His appearance probably lent credence to that theory given the fact he didn't wear shinobi style armor in favor of 'heavier' armor in some places. "No."

"A ninja then." She stated curiously.

Admittedly with some minor differences, the addition of heavier armor in places, his armor did appear to be ANBU style, "I am in fact well versed in the shinobi arts," He admitted before continuing on, "but again no I do not hold the occupation of ninja."

"So your strong." Asked the maiden.  
"Physically yes." Stated the blonde in response. "Though many view strength in different lights, determining it in other ways besides combat prowess."  
"Having some one precious gives some one a person to protect that is when true strength emerges," She announced, "that is what I believe."

"I have had never experienced such a thing," He responded, "camaraderie I have felt in the fields of death," Even his few surviving blood kin did little to engender such feelings in him, though to a certain extent that was to be expected when one understood who his surviving blood kin where "but never have I known the strength you speak of." Came the ever vapid reply.

She looked surprised, "You don't have a precious person?"  
"No I have never built such ties," He stated, of course his ties with anyone had never been that in depth "I have acquaintances at the very most. These are the only people who have seen my life and can address me as I am rather than a title I have gained through conflict."

Haku smiled gently. "I am sure you will find some one."

The blonde made no response, he was on good terms with the Sandaime, but other than that the so called family he had were comprised mainly of a handful of people who he would prefer not to speak with.

-

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's house

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi met Naruto's return the next morning with glares, though the later was glaring for a different reason entirely.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You three glaring at me just makes me want to slice your throats open you do realize that, yes."

"You can't kill me I am an-" Sasuke abrubtly slumped to the floor.

The blonde shrugged by now one would think the brat would have learned to loose the attitude. "I am so going to be glad when this prick gets a new mission," He commented in an empty tone, "then I will be free to separate his head from his shoulders."  
"Naruto."

"What don't think I forgot about you," The blonde remarked to the elite jonin, "you will die soon enough, Hatake don't rush, now don't you have a mission to do?"

The cycloptic jonin scowled.

Naruto tilted his head giving a devil's smirk. "Well don't die yet. I do hate bringing the dead back to life for no reason." He stated allowing a fraction of his power to seep through and flood the area, "You know. Reviving you lot would be a nuicance."

Sasuke slowly managed to push himself up off the ground as he regained conciousness the young Uchiha glared hatefully at Naruto, which earned him a slight snort of amusement in response, and the word weak.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Thinking about writing a Claymore cross, as well, though probably will be Harry Potter rather than Naruto, though might do and Inuyasha Claymore cross, or something else haven't decided... Any way that was chapter Three. I had wanted to go all philosophical about names and titles and such in this chapter but in the end decided agaisnt it. Thanks you who reviewed.

-

Remember this from last chapter:

"Rather than tell you what charecters I will allow I will tell you what ones I know I won't allow:

Tsunade

Anko

Tayuya

Kin (Maybe not one hundred percent sure)

Hinata

Sakura

Ino"

It means the characters who will not be paired with Naruto

As for Hana I'll think about, though if you tell me which episodes or magna chapters she shows up in I'll be able to make a decision faster.

Also Tsunami is not an option, you might have figured that out from what I was implying last chapter. More than likely I will probably in some way or fashion in volve Haku, or some one else from leaf, I really don't want to do some one from leaf, simply for the fact Naruto isn't leaf's friend, he is the Hokage's friend, but I'll consider some one from Leaf.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

Helltanz's notes: This is chapter four, last chapter and the previous eluded to Naruto's events, some one brought up a very good point, but I will address that in the bottom of the chapter Author notes.

Naruto started training at age seven, starting under Itachi, with a few scrolls from the Hokage. Anyway that last section from the author's not it should have been instead of "or some one else from leaf," it should have been "or some one else not from leaf," but you should have figured that out from the rest of the sentence, anyway on to the story.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Nami no Kuni

Sakura was occupied with watching over Tazuna at the bridge, and the bridge builder asks her where Sasuke and Tojo were. She says that they are training and Tazuna replies by asking her if the training is too hard for her. The pink haired kuniochi becomes angry and informs the bridge builder that she's guarding him because she did the best during the training.

Tazuna continues to works on his bridge, and yet another of his employees asks to stop working on the bridge for fear of Gato. They fear for their families. Tazuna however has decided that he won't quit.

He started this bridge believing that it would bring in resources to the super-poor country of Wave. He tells his worker that he doesn't have to come to work…

Once work has been finished for the day Tazuna decides to stop through town to get something on his way home for dinner. Sakura, having lived an extremely sheltered life, can't believe how poor everyone is. The stores barely have anything. Suddenly, a man sees Sakura's bag and tries to grab it.

Sakura felt that a man is touching her nonexistent lower assets so he, cough, punches him. Then, another one touches her and she was about to hit him but it was actually a small kid who begs Sakura for food on the street. She gives the kid a couple of pieces of candy.

Tazuna tells her it's been this way since Gato came. Everyone gave up hope, but if he could just finish the bridge, the city could return to what it once was.

-

Nami no Kuni, the forest near Tazuna's village

Naruto glanced unconcernedly at the sky… "Another boring day on the plain of humanity." Stated the magic user iddilly carving a staff with a small knife. The blonde glanced at the rod. "Hmm. I haven't made an ice one in a while, speaking of ice that reminds me,"

The ball of sleek fluff tilted its head letting out a squeek.

"I should check on Tsuki, see how the country of the moon is settling in with its now improved ninja village." Naruto stated bored.

The large eyed blue rabit like creature nodded its head in agreement.

Naruto snapped his fingers causing a zombie to appear.

The odd little ball of fur jumped up to a higher branch hissing at the hulk of rotting undead flesh which was shambling in place.

The blond pointed the staff and blast of ice flew outwards, freezing most the ground. "Nothing like a tree's ability to soak up the sorrow of the land." Naruto sealed the staff into a scroll. "Best go check on Hatake's idiots, Murue."

The rabit creature nodded and scambered away.

Naruto sighed. "What a bore, can't wait to head home." He frowned, there was a lot of work to be done still, "May be I'll just go and kill Gato." The magic user paused. "May be later."

-

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's house

The two thugs, who were supposed to be good enough to serve as Gato's personal bodygaurds, smirked at Tazuna's daughter.

Inari sobbed quietly.

"The boss only said we need one hostage." Commented the bigger of the two thugs gripping his sword in one meaty hand.

His buddy shook his head, "You're so blood thirsty man you already carved up that fat pig in the woods."  
"I know but practice is good right."

"Stop it if you harm him I will bite off my own tounge and bleed to death." Stated Tsunami.

The samurai reluctantly aggreed.

Naruto emerged from the wall looking like a ghost. "My what trash heap did you crawl out of?" The ghostly voice, was unconcerned as if he was simply watching the clouds move across the sky, but his voice radiated the feeling of a massacre, the calm before the storm. The blonde craned his head to glare at the two thugs.

"Back off we got a hostage." Stammered the first body guard.  
His eyes narrowed, "You're talking to me." Naruto smirked revealing a pair of lengthened canines. "You seem to mistake me for some one else, my mission has nothing to do with Tazuna and his bridge my task is one of death."

The thug found a katana pierced through his chest, from the hilt rose vines began to grow consuming the body.

"What the fuck, What the hell are you?"  
Naruto sneered kicking the vine covered corpse away from him, "The end through me lie the gates of hell."

The man ignited in a blaze of fire oddly not burning the floor.

"Such useless punks." Muttered the blonde sheathing the blade. "Not even worth being called canon fodder."

The rabit thing reappeared chirping excitedly.

"Murue chill,"

The blue creature chirped a few more times.

"Yeah I figured that Hatake and Momochi would go at it today," He remarked, "there nothing to worry about it."

The creature squeeked.

"Such a bother." Responded the blonde.

The blue fluff ball chirped.

"I am going there now."

-

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's bridge

Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo, panted, before noticing the temperature was decreasing, fast. 'took him long enough.' Thought the cycloptic sharigan wielder.

"My you certainly know how to get yourself into trouble." Stated the blonde appearing in his signature blue rose petals.

Zabuza swore inside his mind recognizing the blonde from the bingo book entry, maybe he shouldn't have been toying with Hatake so much.

"Well not that it matters this won't take long." He remarked unconcerned, "Hurry up and finish this Hatake, I am eager to return to my home, and I can't do that until you complete this obscenely boring mision."

Zabuza's eye twitched at being ignored.

"You're not going to help?" exclaimed Kakashi annoyed,

He shrugged, "Oh no this battle most certainly doesn't merit my attention, I mean it doesn't seem like that little piece of shit is in to much danger," The blonde chuckled darkly. "unless he develops hypothermia of course."  
"Naruto." Grunted the jonin to the blonde who purposely seemed to ignore the last of Konoha's Uchiha and the ice dome that surounded him.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm. Something the matter Hatake," He inquired rhetorically. "you should know I don't care what happens to you or any of you little idiots, I mean I might keep the fag alive but I am most certainly not going to go out of my way just to make sure he lives a pampered life, he is a shinobi, or so the leaf says, he should be able to handle himself." Stated the blond unconeredly.

"Naruto if-"  
Kakashi never finished the sentence as he met the ground courtesy of a low level gravity spell.

"Do shut up you idiot." Stated the blond buffing his nails idly.

A large wave of water came flying at the two.

Naruto glanced unconcerened. "He's more of an idiot than you are." The temperature rapidly dropped, freezing the wall of water in place.  
"Oh thanks." Grumbled Kakashi  
The blonde smirked, "Yes I am sure its not every day you come along some one even more foolish than you." The ice began to break apart forming several wasps. "You've got to realize," Naruto commented, "you should find your balance or else you'll fall."

The wasps flew towards the now irritated missing ninja.

A startled shout broke through the mirrors.

"Looks like your brats are in trouble Kakashi." Stated Zabuza smirking.

"Stupid little leaf genins." Grumbled the blonde. "Hatake don't you dare slip up, not that I care what happens to you but I don't feel like baby sitting the little losers." Naruto vanished shattering the mirrors into thousands of shards with a single sword strike.

Haku stared at the destruction of her most advanced bloodline based technique. "How?"

"Even a diamond can melt when exposed to the flames of the sun." The swords flames licked the concrete causing it to melt... the neutron blue flames shined along the blade. The blonde turned his bored gaze to Sasuke. "So you woke up those eyes," He remarked in disgust, "tch like they'll help, the hokage only said he wanted you alive, may be I should cut them out, another time though."

"Are you helping the leaf ninja?"

"At the moment, I am supposed to keep this little loser from dying." Naruto kicks Sasuke lightly in the ribs, sending the Uchiha into a support column. "Hmm what a bore… night night."

"Huh?"

Whatever Naruto had intended to do was interrupted by the sound of chirping birds.  
"Zabuza-sama." Haku throws a series of senbon into Kakashi's arm making it useless, and dispersing the chidori.

"Nice."

"Isn't he your ally."

"Yeah tch right, him my ally that eye stealling hypocrite." Naruto snorted in his ever vapid voice. "Nah I'll kill the silver haired bastard soon enough... just not today. Hey Hatake maybe if you didn't try to give your hypocrite lectures you might have actually killed him."

"Heh, heh, so much for you demon of the mist." Stated a certain fat and currently smirking shipping magnate, standing in front of army of hired thugs. "Okay guys…" stated Gato addressing the thugs. "Here is the deal the man who brings me the head of that eyebrow less bastard gets a bonus."

"Move back." Stated Naruto appearing beside the two jonin. The blond reaches in side his cloak.

"Huh so who the fuck are you?" demands Gato.  
Naruto resisted the urge to smash the midget into the ground, "Higa will thank me for killing you I am sure of this." He murmured, "Any way I don't think I like your attitude all that much." The blonde remarked "The only one allowed to insult the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist is me." The decree was punctuated by a harsh glare and an expanding wave of impending doom, the blond resembled a messenger of the death god him self, coming to wrought divine judgment on the wicked.

"Huh. What's going on?" wondered Zabuza aloud shaking off the killing aura after a minute.

"Damn it lets get back Zabuza!" Kakashi shouts, figuring out what the blonde is about to do, "He's summoning one of his boss summons."  
Naruto produces a tanto and slices open his fore arm. The blond holds his bleeding fore arm over the water "Ye Guardian of the Northern Gate, Ye Lord of Ice and Snow, Ye Winter King, Black Tortoise, I summon thee Genbu." The land shook as the blood fell into the ocean causing the waters below to begin glowing, Naruto's arm had already healed.

"Did he just?," Zabuza stared down at the disturbed water, that was beginning to distort and become violent. "Oh hell."  
"Heaven in this case." Corrected the blond in a bored tone.

A massive black tortoise erupted from the water. "Boss you need me to wreck something?" asked the huge tortoise in a deep voice.

"Something along those lines." Stated Naruto in responsed, "Genbu meet today's target practice. Today's target practice meet Genbu." The cloaked blonde gestures at the thugs standing shocked behind Gato.

"All right then. Crushing Torrent." The massive tortoise released a massive spray of water that peeled skin from flesh and shattered bones.

"Holy shit."  
"Genbu as in the one of the five Guardians?" asked a pretty much a stupefied Tazuna  
"Yes," The cycloptic jonin muttered, "That summon is also Naruto's favorite as far as when involved in a Naval Battle. He summoned Genbu to wipe out most of Kiri's navy."

Zabuza nodded tightening the bandages on his arms to stymie the blood. "Yeah I know this guy is Goryo, he is infamous in mist, he killed two of the seven swordsman, in mist he's viewed as a bigger monster than even me, and in Earth country who knows what they think he is."

"I will crush all you bastards." Roared the Heavenly guardian of water. "Whirlpool Crush." The remaining thugs were consumed in the swirling vortex of water. The tortoise grinned his destruction wrought.

Naruto nodded approvingly.

-

-

With Gato's demise, it was time to move on, summoning one of the heavenly guardians would surely draw attention, and attention was such a needless bother. It assuredly wouldn't do to attract the attention of anyone with the same capacity.

The original leaf team, Naruto, plus Zabuza and Haku added to the group, set off for Konohagakure.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Murue is a magical creature he's not as useless as he seems to be portrayed either. Anyway that handles chapter four, and I know its cliché to keep Zabuza alive and head to leaf, I am sure I will find some use for pointy teeth, just kindly deal with it.

Its kind of right, I am rather against pairing Naruto with some one from Konoha, hell the only I didn't eleminate right of the bat, was Hanabi who's like nine, Hana, who I know next to nothing about, Shizune, which I suppose I could do, right anyway then theirs Kurenai, who will be paired with Asuma so that's out, Tenten, yeah I suppose I could see her wanting to play with Naruto's sword, Yugao.

I don't know, though as I said I would prefer some one not from leaf, Haku, Temari, Princess Yuki. Don't want to do Yugito though, she's two tails container, I don't know haven't decided what to do with her.

-

-

Thanks to all who reviewed.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

Helltanz's notes: Since Naruto isn't a member of team seven, I came with something for him to do before the chunin exam, but more importantly it reveals some history of the world. I will attempt to update some of my other stories soon. Shorter than I would have liked but I didn't want to go ahead and start the chunin arc yet.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Training Ground Ten

'He's late.' Naruto raised an eyebrow at the enraged Yamanaka.

The blonde dodged the other blond.

"Tch what a weak little bitch. Right who knows why she lost?"

"Troublesome," grumbled Shikamaru. "Ino lost her temper and allowed her emotions to get the better of her. Sensei."

"Good job Shikamaru."

"Uh Sensei where is Asuma sensei?" states Choji munching on his favorite brand of barbecue chips.

"He is currently occupied. He should be back by tomorrow. The only reason I am baby sitting you un enlightened children is because Asuma is member of Clan Sarutobi."

"Un enlightened how dare you!" Roars Ino taking another swing.

"You punks know nothing about being a shinobi." States Zabuza appearing freezing the genin in place with killer intent.

"Team Ten this is Momochi Zabuza. I am not officially your temporary sensei I am Zabuza's probation officer, they are now your responsibility."

"All right brats laps around Konoha starting now, move it." Barks the shark teeth nin.

"You can't be serious."  
"Zabuza I will take now to inform you corporal punishment is allowed for insubordination. Though permanent injury is something I would advise against."

Zabuza grinned causing the leaf genin to shiver.

-

-

Kusa no Kuni, Kusagakure no Sato

Naruto glanced at unconcernedly at the village hidden by the grass, the village below was suppecting nothing, nothing at all.

A massive sigil of flame erupted from the ground.

"Right on schedule."

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of blue rose petals.

Almost the entire village was on fire now, really it was only a few Flame Astronachs, fire spirits really nothing, Naruto snorted, okay high level Flame Astronachs but still.

"Enemy attack… Enemy attack…" the loudspeaker shut off abrubtly.

When Kusa returned they would find that their entire records area had been untoched by the living flames, however that all of their jutsu and techniques, and varying objects excavated around the village were missing, of course the village would be more concerned about their criminals missing.

But by then Naruto would already be sorting his gains into his library in the city of the Fallen.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, City of the Fallen, The Tower of Harbringer

The Messenger Hawk swept down towards Naruto as he walked out onto one of the higher terraces.

"Good morning Feathered one."

The bird squawked.

"A message?" Naruto removed the scroll.

"Are you leaving already?" inquired the new human resident of the Tower.  
"Apparently." Naruto replied to the assistant of the Demon of the mist paying little attention to the mist girl.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's tower

"I do hope this doesn't involve either the Uchiha or Hatake."  
"Then you are in luck Naruto, though you really should try and get along with Sasuke…" the Hokage stopped his sentence mid way. "Yes of course. Team Gai is requesting assistance, they were attacked by a group of ninja near the border between Kaze no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni, Sunagakure dispatched a team as well but we have since lost contact with both teams."

"And if you dispatched any more it would look supsicious to the other countries." Stated Naruto. "I understand."  
Blue petals swirled around Naruto's feet as the door opened revealing an ANBU by the name of Tenzo.

-

Border between Kaze no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni

Team Gai was exhausted, as was the Suna pair sent to help, how the hell had all these criminals gotten loose from Kusa, wondered the teams.

Another wave came at them only to be intercepted by a pair of figures wielding massive swords who made quick work of the renagade Grass ninja.

"Thank Kami Reinforcements."

"I doubt it They are ninja of the hidden Mist Village." Stated Neji  
"No their not they are human pupets, Akasuna no Sasori has probably arrived."

"I had expected better of you." Stated a bored voice.

The Suna jonin stared as a third figure matterialized in a swirl of blue petals.

"Who are you?" inquired the Hyuga assigned under Gai's tutelage.

"I am Goryo." Echoed the voice baring not a shred of emotion.

"You're a puppet user."  
"Yes I expected a ninja from Sunagakure to recognize my talent for what it was." Acknowledeged the blonde.  
"Human Puppets. We thought you were Sasori of the Red Sands."

"No it is an easy mistake though, Jonin of Sunagakure no Sato. Sasori-kun is famous for his human puppets."

Another Kusa ninja lunged only to be devoured by a large venus flytrap that appeared at the base of Naruto's feet.

"You assistance was appreciated ninja of Sunagakure no Sato, I will escort the Konoha ninja back to their village."

"Uh right."  
"Don't worry so much, Suna Ninja, I am not a member of Konoha's military force, just an old friend of their Hokage."

The suna ninja nodded shakily and set off.

"Well with those two gone we should leave as well. But first…" Naruto's two puppets vanished. Naruto summoned a trio of Flame Astronachs in their place. "That should keep the Kusa ninja busy."

The living humanoid flames took off.

"YOSH your Summons burn with the Flames of YOUTH!" Shouted Maito Gai.  
"…" was the stoic blondes response.

"OH my such a hip response. Sooo COOL." Exclaimed Gai.

"Think what will, we need to move, our posistion has been compromised." Stated Neji examing the new comer.

The trek continued across the border for a bit.

"Um, Goryo-san do you know where all of these Kusa ninja are coming from?"  
"Indeed. Kusagakure suffered an extensive fire attack recently in the confusion many criminals escaped."

"Criminals?"  
"Kusa is a small village they cannot afford to execute criminals as most shinobi villages can. Most of their upper level ninja are frequently thrown in prison and released a few weeks afterwards."

"What a pathetic village." Stated the Hyuga arrogantly.  
A kusa ninja lunged from the trees.

He was promptly dealt with by a sword protruding from his throat.

Naruto sheathed his katana… the man's body fell, it had been reduced to a shriveled corpse, completely drained of any water.

"How did you use such an amazingly Youthful technique?" inquires Lee.  
"Sword Makings a hobby of mine. So I make swords with varying abilities and switch between them frequently."

"So Utterly Youthful."

"…"  
"So Cool a response." Exclaimed Gai.

"Sensei you seem calm do you know this ninja?" asked Neji.

"Goryo is a famed ninja, he is good friends with the lord Hokage, so you can trust him." Stated Gai giving the Good Guy Pose.

"But he is not a ninja of Konoha… in fact he isn't even wearing a forehead protector."

"That is because I don't wear one, I don't own one either." Stated the unconcerned Naruto. "We should continue on we should soon reach the Border with the Land of Fire soon."

Naruto's wrist, or more appropriately the device on his wrist, beeped. 'Well power has been restored to sixty percent of the city. Which is a problem if the power meter rises above sevent five the city's AI will attempt to engage the Flight Drive, which I have not been able to complete repairs yet, nor have I repaired the structural damage from the crash itself and then there is the geological disturbances.' Pondered the blonde. "Hmm, we should hurry." Commented the infamous mage.

"What is that?"  
"A piece of Lost Technology, something which survived Cataclysm."

"Cataclysm?"  
"A long time ago, our world was very different. A war erupted and the lands changed shape the very surface of the land was rewritten. And the ability to create technology was lost for a very, very long time, we have regained the ability to an extent, but compared to the people before the catclysm we are so very primitive."

"Are the Biju left overs from this war, created for it?"

"No not creations of the war, during the war which preceded Cataclysm Humanity turned to every advantage they could to gain victory over their fellow man, even opening hell's itselfs gates, the Biju were trapped from returning to Hell, in fact so where many demons, but the biju are the most famous, because most lands the demons where summoned to were either destroyed or they were lost to mankind." Naruto stated. "During Catclysm much knowledge was lost, ancient ninjutsu, technology, sciences of many kinds, were lost, what we know today is like a drop of water compared to the ocean."

-

Hi no kuni border

"Well it would appear that you guys arrived safely." Greeted Gekou Hayate.

"Gekou-san!" Shouted the spandex clad jonin. "Yosh it is most Youthful to see you again."

"Uh Hey Gai, it is nice to see you as well."

"My mission is now complete." Blue rose petals swirled around Naruto's feet and the blond vanished.

-

-

Hi no kuni, Konohagakure no Sato,

Sasuke punched the log.

"Keh what's your problem Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignores his team mate and punches the log again.

'This is ridiculous I should be receiving training from the best I am an Uchiha.'

"Ah sorry I'm late, but I needed to pick up your registration forms for the chunin exam that are beginning two days from now."

"Chunin exam?"  
"Yes now fill out these forms and go to the accademy. Two days from now."

-

Hi no kuni, Konohagakure no Sato,

Sasuke hit Kankuro in the head with a pebble.

"Man Leaf is filled with annoying brats." Stated the puppet user, who suddenly realized a katana was at his throat.

"Explain why you are holding a member of Clan Sarutobi in such a manner ninja of Sunagakure." The new comer snarled. The new comer was obviously a summon of some type dressed in an odd metal armor it appeared to be a reanimated corpse, its body held an etheral glow to it.

Gaara and Sasuke abruptly came crashing to the ground.

'I didn't sense the red head, I must test myself.'

The tree the had formally occupied shook it exploded into a massive flurry of blue rose petals and from it Naruto emerged.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes.

Konohamaru waved exitedly to the blonde.

"Put Sarutobi Konohamaru down." He snarled one hand moved to his katana strapped to his back.

"Master." The Summon sheathed its sword and bowed.

"Akavari your task is done. Good job."

The summon nodded and vanished.

"Now I do believe we were some where."

"Kankuro you are an embarressment to our village." Growled the red head.

"Gaara its not my fault I swear."  
"Shut up." snapped Gaara of the Desert "Temari your supposed to keep him in line, if either of you screw up again I will kill you myself."

"You haven't changed at all Gaara-chan." The blonde chuckled, it was one of those loathsome chuckles.

Sasuke glared at the two.

"Goryo-oyabun." Stated Gaara staring in awe of the magic user.

"Gaara?" asks Temari confused, Gaara never looked to any body like that.

"Well I expect you to do well Konohamaru your Grandfather is expecting you."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Anko seems to be popular, sadly I don't think I could write a single Naruto Anko, sorry, Anko kind of crazy Naruto tendencey depending on varying on story, any way what I am saying is I don't think I could write a serious relationship between the two, and as I said against pairing with a Konoha person, add in aforementioned statement on Naruto, about the only people in Konoha Naruto is one good terms with who is from Konoha are the Sarutobi.

Naruto will be, however cliché be proctoring the chunin exams, officialy he is an unbiased third party… right… "Sasuke you Fail!"… I wish but not gonna happen, well it might haven't decided, if he is late to the third exams he probably will fail.

More Haku next chapter, and Zabuza shows up some more to, and more Leaf village, and Naruto shows off his puppetry skills, to explain though Naruto's puppets aren't pure ninjutsu puppetry he has magic, necromancy mainly, so his puppets actually seem to be alive, hence why Neji didn't ID them as such, a) he's from Konoha so he isn't familiar with Puppets, and b) appearance wise they appear to still be alive, will just say the suna jonin was smart.

-

-

Thanks to all who reviewed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

Helltanz's notes: Anon you bring up wonderful points, going against Surranin's advice for a moment, by a village affiliation I meant Naruto is not actually a member of any one village, as for Orochimaru Naruto is a pseudo enemy of Akatsuki, more specifically Madara as is Orochimaru, the old enemy of my enemy is my friend. As for Orochimaru he will die eventually in fact if all goes to current plan it will be quite gruesome. Inari doesn't have the sharingan activated, Naruto merely recognized that his eyes are like some one else's he knows, to be precise Naruto doesn't like Kakashi himself, he also doesn't like the Uchiha clan in general, but not to the extent of hating a kid who didn't grow up in it, but to explain he dislikes Kakashi for a different reason than disliking the Uchiha clan.

Naruto discovered the tower of the Harbringer at age four and started learning, he started training in Shinobi techniques at age seven. As for magic the differences will be explained later on, especially as why shinobi are now present, and why magic users have not been seen other that Naruto. As for Kyubi he's not really present he is there but has no influence. I hope that clarifies things.

Oh, and I profusely apoligize, there will be a Haku scene next chapter, I promise, I really wanted to update before New Year's day ended though.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, City of the Fallen, White Vault

Naruto stared at the circle.  
"Release me." Growled the voice.

"No."  
The circle shook and growling could be heard.

"I will not be confined Magus."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Stated Naruto in a dull tone.

"I will rend your flesh."  
"Immortal remember Daemon." Stated the blonde. "Besides what could you hope to do?"

More snarls erupted.

"Exactly." Naruto begins to walk away.  
"I will kill you." Snarls the voice.

"That's unlikely." The blonde turns smirking. "Oh and by the way Zazazoo, Zazazoo, Nasatanada, Zazazoo." The floor glowed and hellish screams erupted.

-

-

Taki no Kuni

The missing ninja howled a battle cry bringing a sword down. Naruto sighed withdrawing a blade from his wide mouthed robe's sleeve.

Naruto pierced the self proclaimed Sword of the Rock guard, and digging the blade just below the man's hanging ribs.

Naruto smirked withdrawing the knife. The blonde slowly stowed the blade, in a deliberated motion he created blade of wind and sliced off the now dead man's head.

"Haru-sama!" shouted the now dead and beheaded man's comrades

Two huge centipedes burst out of the ground, the two insects were comprised of inky black shadows, the shadows literally disintegrated the incoming Kunais.

"Your not of any interest to me." Commented the blonde. The two insects lunged and devoured the men.

Naruto left the remains, his real purpose had been to remind Iwa of why he was to be feared, he held no illusions about Haru Goda's supposed missing ninja status, Iwa was becoming to cocky for their own good... not that Naruto cared if they attacked Konoha, but Konoha was to close to the City of the Fallen, so if they attacked it would seem he was defending Konoha, some thing he didn't want added to his reputation, it was bad enough that Tsuki no Kuni was associated with the blonde.

"Itachi you are very bold to confront me like this." Commented the blonde.

There was no vocal response from the missing ninja in acknowledgement, merely the traditional stoic silence of the once revered Uchiha prodigy.

"I wonder, did you take her because she reminded you of your mother."

"I hadn't realized you spied on peoples intimate actions, you are a Mage not a shinobi." Spoke Itachi finally.

Naruto did not respond with vocal retaliation.

"Isn't killing Iwa ninja below you?" Asked the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

"You should remember Itachi I can move fast enough to-" Naruto held his hand so it angled at Itachi's cervical vertebrae. "Escape the ability for even your Mangekyo sharingan to track."  
"You have no intention to kill me." Stated Itachi in monotone, unconcerned with the prospect of his own death.

"No Itachi I don't care there is a difference."

"You are proctoring the exams." Stated Itachi.

"Sasuke? I hardly care. If he gets in my way I will kill him. After all he doesn't have the potential necessary to oppose me or you for that matter... at least now that you have that little prize." Naruto vanished in his ever elegant swirl of blue petals.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Training ground seven, day before the chunin exams begin

Kakashi blinked.

"You want to know about-"  
"Yes I want to know about the guy who came to wave." Growled Sasuke

"Well most commonly his name is Goryo, he has many names given through out the continent, it all depends in the land his name is Naruto… and in truth he is the most dangerous person in the world, compared to Naruto…. Itachi is just a petulant child. Naruto is that much more loathsome…"  
Sasuke stared.

Kakashi slowly produced his copy of the bingo book; he opened up to the page and indicated the eighth entry.

Sasuke paled reading the entry… "You can't be serious… It can't how can some one like him-" Sasuke began to choke on his own bile.

"Naruto doesn't care who gets in his way Sasuke his eyes are even more cursed than Itachi's, now you see which form that the most dangerous enemy can take."

Sasuke scowled.

"For the exam I will be teaching you a very special move." Announced the cycloptic ninja.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Zabuza had been pretty much welcomed into the leaf village, him being an infamous missing ninja from Kiri, not only could he provide leaf with Kiri's secrets, but in addition bolster the sword techniques of the Leaf village.

Then there was the council, who were rather annoyed with Sarutobi for letting an infamous S rank Ninja do the recruiting, and then proctor the chunin exams as well, said council being full of idiots failing to realize the said S rank ninja, lived just outside the village and happened be Naruto Uzumaki, but the civilian council's combined I Q, is what 83, so what can you expect.

"So where did you head off to?"  
"I was killing a supposed Iwa missing ninja in Taki no Kuni." Stated Naruto before continuing. "The bunch of block heads needed to be reminded of their place."

Zabuza blinked. "Right."

"So what exactly do you do?"

"Officially, I do whatever I please, and I can, a few years ago I spent my days handling missing ninja things, hunting some down, invested the money, so my assets are rather substantial. Then again people tend to approach you with well paying jobs, after you do what I have done, and then there is Tsuki no Kuni's coup."

"Yeah Kannon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Just what I need to be labeled a god."

"Actually it's a Buddha."  
"Enlightened being. Do I look religious."

"Not particularly." Muttered Zabuza.

-

-

Hi no Kun, Konohagakure no Sato, Academy first day of the chunin exams

Naruto surveyed the participants of the exams as Ibiki began to start the first portion of the chunin exam, ignoring the stares from Uchiha Sasuke. It hadn't taken him a few second but to travel to the village, Naruto steepled his fingers under neath his nose.

Ibiki continued to scowl. 'with him looking oh so damn relaxed how the hell am I supposed to scare these little shits, its my exam to give and he has them more worried than I do, except for the weirdoes of course.'

By weirdoes Morino Ibiki, meant a couple of strange genin, not limited to a grass kunioichi, who were still sending particapants despite the recent fire, which was odd, Uchiha Sasuke, who Ibiki was fully aware the blonde would not hesitate to kill, the Kazekage's youngest, and several other ninja from varing villages, ranging from looks of unconcerned to looks of Hate to adoration.

Naruto was similarly annoyed by the looks but acted normal, unlike on normal days where Naruto wore his robes today his wore a slightly different attire, if one had seen the Shinigami the comparison was not inaccurate, plus Naruto's usual accessories.

"This is the first portion of the Chunin Exams, I am your proctor Morino Ibiki, overseeing this Exam as I am sure you have been informed is Goryo ni Yami." The integration and torture division head passes out the tests, Ibiki stands next to the board starts to give out the rules listed below: "First You will all start off with 10 points. Secondly, this test is made up of 10 questions, each one worth a point, and the test uses a subtraction system. Three if you answer all 10 questions correctly, you keep your 10 points, For example if you should answer three questions incorrectly, you lose 3 points and will have 7. The fourth rule is that whether you pass will be determined by the combined scores of you and your team mates." Most of the weaker ninja are becoming worried at this. "Rule number five during the exam, anyone of the testing officers," Ibiki motions to the other teachers. "Catch you doing any suspicious activities, namely, cheating you will have two points subtracted for every offence. Finally those that lose all their points will be asked to leave."

Naruto stood up. "You represent the new generation, if can't pass this simple exam it means you should not even be shinobi. I expect you who aspire to be true ninja to do well on this, and those who hold illusions of ninja life to fail."

Everyone shivered as a cold aura passed through the class room.

"You may begin the exam Ibiki-kun."

So began the first part of the chunin exam.

Naruto sighed, this was pathetic these brats attempts at information gathering were atrocious, the Hyuga activated their byakugan, the same with the Uchiha, hell the only one who showed any potential was the grass kuniochi, but any way.

Kankuro had replaced a proctor with a puppet, then slipped Temari the answers, Gaara used Daisan no mai.

The yamanaka loud mouth had possessed, not that Naruto would use that term, to take control of Sakura, the third member of team seven, actually made a decent effort at cheating calmly copying the answers of the grass girl with out attracting much attetention. Ino had distrubuted the answers to her teamates, and Team Gai's remaining duo gained the answers by the weapons girl using mirrors to relay the answers to the bowl cut monstrosity.

The test continued with some teams being disqualified, not enough to the blonde's likening but oh well, until the time came.

"Now you must choose if you wish to take the tenth problem, however, those who choose not to take it will fail. The other rule is that if they choose to take it and get it wrong, they will lose the privilege of taking the Chunin exam forever." A large group of participants decide not to take it, given that many people are not confidant.

"Congratulations you all pass." Announces Ibiki smiling, inwardly relieved its over.

"What but what about the tenth question?" demands Temari.

"There was no tenth question."

Ibiki then explains that the test's purpose lies in the first rule: that their pass-fail decision is based on their three person teams. "The point is to put lots of pressure on you so you would strive not to let down their teams. However, the exam problems are to advanced to be solved by Genin, so it was initially assumed that everyone would cheat. So we snuck to two Chunins who knew all the answers to be the targets of cheating. We wanted everyone to use their stealth in order to test how well refined your information gathering skills were. The tenth question is a two choice problem - to take it or not." Ibiki explains a similar real-life ninja mission that carries heavy risks and how courage and confidence are necessary. Chunins need to be steadfast in their unwavering decisions.

"Well congratulations-" Begins Ibiki.

Anko crashes through the window.

'She's early, again.'

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Goryo ni Yami, or basically Ghost in the Darkness, to be precise its what Naruto is formally recognized by, like Sasori, is Akasuna no Sasori or Sasori of the Red Sands, or Kakashi is Kakashi of the Sharingan, you get the idea.

Anyway Magic will be addressed later on, particularly, plus the inuyasha references why Naruto is the only magic user around. Also on the subject of crossing over with, Warhammer, Castle in the Sky and Stargate, to an extent, and one other thing.

To adress by Stargate the actual stargate is not present merely ideas have been borrowed, particularly Atlantis, and the Asurans to an extent, or any series that has human form robots that serve humanity. Actually in truth it doesn't really cross over only ideas are present I kind of mixed the Idea of the Castle in the Sky with the Alteran City Ships, as for Warhammer, I am talking about magic choas and demons.

So it could be classed as a warhammer cross, but not much advanced technology.

-

-

Thanks to all who reviewed.

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Time of Bane

Summary: Naruto made a chance discovery as young child, rising to become a powerful and respected figure… one who would be known throughout the lands, he would become a bane to all who opposed him, becoming a legend.

Helltanz's notes: About the crossover facts I will detail what I use and it doesn't really matter just yet except for magic.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Ninja Academy Sight of Part One of the Chunin Exam

"I'm Mitarashi Anko the proctor of the second exam." The scantily clad, though quite voluptuous woman declared striking a pose.

The blonde shook his head how very foolish she was being. "Enough,"

"Eh, I heard you were here," She remarked annoyed before turning to the chunin would bes, "Heh so many of you I'll cut the number in half," The psycho announced, considering the way she was fingering a kunai several people were quite right to recoil in nervousness. "The second exam will be held in Konoha's forest of death training ground forty four." She practically sang while grinning like a homicidal loon.

Naruto stared blankly at her causing her to shudder and spasm, she quickly got her act together and briefed the shinobi on the task at hand after Naruto cancelled his illusion school attack.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Outside Konohagakure no Sato, Hidden city of the Fallen, Tower of the Harbringer

Naruto examined the land beneath the tower, that thin layer of soil, in this case thin being a relative term, obscuring the city of the fallen from view.

"So nice pad." Complimented the Demon of the Mist in a rather jovial tone.

"Zabuza-sama." Exclaimed Haku appalled at his poor manners, the blushing girl went to get the tea that had been boiling.

"Haku come on it isn't like were Samurai." He shouted with a grin. "Besides were just battle buddies hanging out, right."

"Zabuza is correct such strict adherence to propriety is reserved for fancy dinners." Stated the blond, for once his robes hanging open revealing the pale flesh underneath, a physical manifestation of magic's taking its tithe, it was this pale flesh and his abilities that earned the name Goryo, thought a ghost of past wars.

"Naruto any thought of building your own military, I mean you have a ton of space here enough for a whole ninja village." Commented the infamous ninja. "enough weapons to."

"I am neither a general, nor a Kage Zabuza." Stated Naruto in reply, still overlooking the ground.

"Tch, not from the tales about your participation in the war of the moon." Commented Zabuza. "So get over the modesty already." He commented.

Naruto stared. "Hmm, that was a fluke, I spend most my operations alone, or on squad based combat, leading samurai… or ninja doesn't appeal to me. I merely did what was necessary."

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "So no plans for an army?" Zabuza exhaled noisily. "Man you are one of a kind." He announced

"Most those of my kind have… unique mental states." Naruto remarked

Zabuza blinked stupidly. "What?" Zabuza exclaimed.

Haku returned with tea.

"Though I am well versed in the shinobi arts, my kind's true practice is some thing far older, much more obscure and much greater steeped in the arcane powers than the chakra you wield so easily." Stated Naruto elaborating. "Kekai Genkai are an element of bygone times, both mine and Haku's are controlled beneficial mutations of the power I wield as easily as you wield chakra."

"Wait you have a blood line limit." Exclaimed Zabuza blinking again.  
"Yes, though I have not seen fit to activate it in years. The ability I was speaking of beforehand, the predecessor to chakra, is commonly termed magic." Naruto continued on unconcerned. "Magic is more powerful but infinitely more dangerous than kinjutsu you shinobi may ever wield. Demons like the biju are remnants, things far worse exist, a higher force the Daemons are on such example, the majority of the creatures serve one of the four major deities of chaos. Others may serve one of the lesser gods, and some even serve mages, like myself. Those that serve the deities of chaos typically go out and attempt to recruit mages to their god's service or destroy them." The blond turned. "Magic affects its wielder typically in two ways physical and mental."  
"So these Daemons try and kill you, I mean you said you weren't religious." The demon of the mist commented.

"no for the most part Daemons will not attempt to attack me openly. Another ability is when I kill something I get its power of the Immaterium, its only substantial gain if its something powerful."  
Zabuza blinked.

"A demon, some one with a strong will, any number of things, have the presence needed to gain power. The god who opposes me is Slaanesh, so Khorne mostly tries to _help_, as he would term it." Stated the blonde.

"Help from a god that must be nice." Muttered Zabuza with a whistle.

"You misunderstand, or rather do not understand the gods of chaos. Khorne is bloodshed, hate, rage, war, murder, these are his dominions, his idea of helping some one is sending them enemies to overcome to make them stronger, or something else so they can fight harder. Make no mistake he might from time to time give other aids."

"So those are the two major ones Slaanesh and Khorne?" asked the ex swordsman of the mist.  
"The other two are Nurgle and Tzeentch." Commented Naruto. "I don't have such a problem with those two. Nurgle is god of disease and decay something that cannot touch me, but also god of destruction which I reek in spades. Tzeentch is god of schemes, manipulation, sorcery so as a mage the destruction I cast puts me in his good books as well."

"So what did you do to piss this Slaanesh off?" inquired Zabuza listening carefully.

"Not so much I pissed him off, but that I annihilated one of his temples after they attempted to seal my magic, in the resulting bloodlust I unsealed the sword of Khaine, an ancient god of blood and war, among other things, the resulting magic unsealed my own reserves, and the in turn sent me into the killing frenzy which annihilated the temple." This was of course the short version, Naruto calmly omitted the fact he had been eight when this occurred. "Khaine is also the patron of the Shinobi that existed before the cataclysm." He added remembering an excerpt of a passage from one of his books. "Albeit Shinobi before cataclysm were much more impressive, though smaller in number a single shinobi could annihilate a city with one technique."  
Zabuza stared wide eyed he gave an admiring whistle.

"I particularly remember one such technique Shattered Sky that looked useful to convert into a pure magic harnessing attack." Commented Naruto off hand.  
-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, the village proper

The village was peaceful, well as peaceful as it could be with all the whispering going around concerning the Chunin exam.

Haku had volunteered to go an pick up the groceries. Naruto was assisting… it was his house besides the grocer was a tad paranoid around new people.

"Whose there?" Demanded the man shifting around eyes scanning everywhere expecting an attacker to make a move at any moment.

"Relax Sari," Naruto told the scarred and balding man. "I thought to introduce you to my new resident since she'll be coming for groceries." He commented blandly.

The man's eyes hadn't left Haku for a second.

"Can she be trusted?" He inquired slowly shifting his eyes away.

And that was how Haku's first meeting, and subsequent interogation, with ex ANBU captain Sari Senju went… paranoid SOB.

The two left the shop and walked down the street.

"He'll get used to you, eventually," The magic user remarked bored.

There was a minor spike in killer intent as the walked by a hotel oddly in that it was responsible for housing the forigien guests the intent it was focused on Haku. The native of the land of mist turned looking up in surprise.

"Ignore those jealous people, worring about them only will cause problems later," He remarked.

"Jealous?"  
"Even Shinobi have a habit of assuming about a situation." The blonde stated not evening having slowed down as he spoke.

-

-

Naruto sighed leaning against the tower wall, the second task had begun, so he had five days of boring days of waiting for the chunin wanna bes, if it was up to him it would be a three day test.

Haku was beside him insisting he eat more.

The blonde magic user was more interested in evalutating the Chunin hopefuls, and by hopefuls he meant the majority of them were dope heads.

"Hey are you sure we can't just auto fail most of these imbeciles." His colleuge demanded from beside him, "that way we can just proceed to the death match."

The elusive blonde frowned mildly, Anko herself had been wondering that question as well however while such a solution would be enviable they were to have no such luck as it was not going to be accepted as 'impartial' his entire reason for being here in the first place.

Concerning of the rash woman, an ANBU came barrelling in that Anko was going in pursuit of Orochimaru.

'That moron,' thought the blonde

'Why the Devil is he here?' Wondered the konoha special Jonin.

"The chunin exam can not be interuppted," Naruto stated standing, 'Even if this interferes with my own goals I am currently under contract, besides this involves more than likely his obseesion with that bloodline rather than our mutual project,' The magic user mused as prepared to issue his next set of instructions, "You will contact the lord Hokage ANBU will remain in constant radio contact, all reserves will be brought up to insure nothing interferes with this text should you spot Orochimaru before the Hokage arrives coral him and reinforce the position but do nothing stupid," Goryo turned to his house guest, "Haku if you could assume command of the Chunin and insure the saftey of the participants I would appreciate it."  
"Hai Naruto," She responded in mild surprise.

"Asahina," He snapped to the Konoha special Jonin who had complained earlier,

"Hai Goryo-sama," the man responded stammering at first,

"You will find Konoha's team seven, and insure they reach this tower,"  
"But that will be,"  
"You will not question me, Orochimaru's desire is to seize the Sharingan he must not be allowed to suceed in this endeavor, I will not tolerate insubordination, the saftey from outside interference is our primary object go now." He snarled bearing elongated canines to the man who recoiled at the killer intent emerging as Naruto fingered his sword,

-

The blonde snarled as he set off, it would see the sage of snakes was managing to obscure scrying spells, and by extension the Hokage's crystal ball.

A minor annoyance to be sure considering the situation but still an annoyance the blonde could have really done with out, given the present situation though one who was one friendly terms with the snake sannin, mainly due to a shared mutual goal again mainly due to a joint wish, in this case being self preservation, he did not desire Orochimaru to gain the sharingan.

Then again he wouldn't mind if the blood line dropped into obscurity for all the trouble it caused… particualry for him in some cases.

He set off a rather accelerated pace, Orochimaru however had made a mistake hence why his precaution was only a minor annoyance. The dew on a leaf projected the person he wished to find, and leaves pointed the way.

The question was the options he had available to an extent Orochimaru still outclassed him in the variety of ninjutsu at his disposal however the blonde's magic did easily bridge that gap with area of effect spells, and illusion magiks that would make most genjutsu masters orgasm in delight.

Sadly for that line of thinking there weren't very many Genjutsu masters who were worth the thought of orgasming, of course considering magic has surpressed the blonde's sex drive he didn't have much to worry about, distration wise, when the image of Yuhi Kurenai flashed into his head, it still however didn't tone down the disgusting factor concerning certain other genjutsu masters.

A wave of magical insects demolished a tree infront of him as he slid into the grove, his magic glimmered from under his palms and interuppted Orochimaru's 'battle' with Anko and the brat Uchiha in the form of a pair of tornados, the sage of snakes did not looked pleased at the interuption.

"This is the Head Proctor of the Chunin Exams target located commence convergence on my position,"

"Goryo," Announced one of the ANBU captains, "We are currently engaging a bunch of mutant freaks we might be a bit." The man announced before closing the line.

So it would seem the founder of the village of the sound had brought reinforcements, another problem and worse than that such infiltration likely meant he had help outside the usual suspects.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Crossover wise that's proably all I'm going to mention instory for a bit.

-

-

Thanks to all who reviewed.

-

-


End file.
